


【KT】髮圈

by jellyfishick



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishick/pseuds/jellyfishick
Summary: 老年夫夫日常愛久了自然就會煩惱沒煩惱又怎麼能愛那麼久
Kudos: 15





	【KT】髮圈

造型師拿著手鍊朝自己走過來，走到一半像是看見了什麼又折返，堂本光一看看鏡子裡的自己，當造型師再經過時問：

「怎麼了嗎？」

「本來是準備了這個的，但光一桑戴著的也挺搭的，就不換來換去了吧。」

他看看手腕，明明只不過是一條普通的棗紅色髮圈。

見自己沒回話造型師又跑到了自家相方身邊，兩人像同行一樣討論著服飾，一瞬讓他產生一種擁有兩位造型師的錯覺。

拇指輕輕勾起髮圈，有彈性的纖維不痛不癢地彈到手腕，默默地重複著動作，他心想：也不完全是錯覺，某程度上堂本剛確實是他的造型師。

「巨匠，你真的要這樣出門？」

「怎麼了，」

兩人擠在堂本光一家小得可憐的衣帽間，堂本光一看著衣櫥上的鏡子，裡面的自己雖然沒有身邊的人來的時尚，但他有自信說，至少是好看的。

「不好看嗎？」

拿著顏色不同的貝雷帽，見一身全黑像不知那個幫派組長的堂本光一，堂本剛覺得為藍色和淺藍色苦惱的自己根本就是庸人自擾，不過至少這人現在的還會質疑一下好看不好看，比起二十幾歲時直接說不就是布嗎還是稍有長進。

況且鏡中擺著不同姿勢時而整理衣領的男人，確實、也不是不好看。

「再好看一點不好嗎？」

把手中淺藍色的帽子放上淺棕色的頭，裝模作樣地思考了一下，又往上掛上了深藍色的，然後再欠身拿過一頂藏青色的，又疊在上面。

維持著角度讓貝雷帽不要掉下，看上去像在玩雜耍的人硬著脖子垂下眼，看著裝作嚴肅的假造型師。

「這樣就是好看嗎？」

「我說好看你就這樣出去？」

還頂著帽子，堂本光一雙手敞開，眼裡滿是笑意，邀請著他的造型師在靠近點欣賞他的傑作。

懷裡迎來香香軟軟的人，當小巧圓滾滾的腦袋擱在頸窩時，木地板發出悶哼，貝雷帽一頂接著一頂滑落，像成熟的果實不受控被地心引力吸走。

「你說好看就好看。」

小豬般的笑聲在耳邊響起，抖動時髮絲和鬚根擦過脖子和鎖骨，輕輕的、癢癢的，撩撥著他的心。

滿足地抱著人看著鏡子再次確認今天出門的裝束，堂本光一在心裡打了個勾。

穿得好看是給堂本剛看的，穿得不好看是為了引堂本剛看看他。

「光一，車來了。」

不知何時已經換好衣服的相方拍拍自己肩膀，全身上下除了鞋子都是在自家衣櫥看過的衣服，頭頂的貝雷帽還是前陣子新買的。

那時候他說不知道這個顏色適不適合短髮，縱使還是無法參透顏色和頭髮長度之間的關係，但看著那人來來回回好幾次戴了帽子又放下，逛了好幾圈又依依不捨地回去同一家店看了幾次，他說：

「要不就買這頂吧？」

「也不知道適不適合......」

以前這人買衣服可不是這樣，遇到喜歡的衣服試過後想想家裡有沒有能搭配的，有的話就直接結帳，沒有的話就多挑幾件再結帳，何曾猶豫過適合不適合。

剛開始交往時對時尚的自信彷彿在歲月中被自己吸走了一樣。

「適合，你穿什麼都好看。」

「你倒是站起來說啊。」

聽話地從試衣間旁的小沙發站起來，摸摸戴著貝雷帽的頭，要是不哄就真要生氣了。

「好看，是真的好看。」

順手拿過帽子去結帳，留下堂本剛在試衣間，他整理著頭髮，嘗試把短髮壓長勾到耳後，髮絲卻不聽話地一秒彈回原處，嘗試了好幾次後嘆了口氣，他走近鏡子觀察著瀏海的長度。

光一，是不是比較喜歡長頭髮。

上車後還彈著髮圈，背身旁的人發現後立馬收手，心虛地看向窗外，托著下巴的手捂著嘴。

「你怎麼還戴著。」

髮圈一開始是套在堂本剛手腕的，後來有一次在樂屋堂本光一偏要給他綁頭髮邊移居到了他手腕，然而不久後的某天，舞台劇彩排結束回家打開門時，長髮已經不見了，頂著一頭短髮的人問他「好看嗎」，雖然心裡有點鬱悶，還是回答了「好看」。

後來因為舞台劇自己也開始留了長髮，髮圈便一直留在自己這裡，這是一般人對手上那圈棗紅的解讀，誰知道，其實有人在等待著長髮回歸那天。

自認不是一個有情趣的人，但堂本光一不得不說，把人抱在身前給他綁頭髮，為了他學會了各種辮子的綁法，甚至還練習過了幾天燙捲髮，這不浪漫嗎？

每當髮絲從指間滑過，熟悉的香味四溢，只有梳理他頭髮的自己知道，那瓶洗髮水是堂本剛問過自己喜不喜歡百合後才購入的，每當此時他就情不自禁湊到縈繞著百合香的鬢角，在漸漸放大的心跳聲之下親一口。

這跟第一次喝醉的親密不一樣，跟床上的親密也不一樣，它來得更平淡，但也更濃情。

當堂本剛在節目上一再強調自己不喜歡陌生人碰他的頭時，這種想法更是強烈。

於是演變成一下、又接著一下，親吻綿綿不斷，直到鬢角的主人鑽進自己懷裡，不知道是不滿還是害羞。

「可能以後有用呢。」

「舞台劇嗎？」

「可能吧。」

「這麼神秘？」

「沒有。」

抓過玩弄圍巾流蘇的手指，拇指指腹在塗得五顏六色的指甲上摩挲，身旁的人看看交纏的十指，又看看溫柔似水的雙眸，對視不夠半秒，兩人有默契地低頭，嘴角止不住上揚。

要是這裡有鏡頭粉絲又要笑他們了。

要到什麼時候才能習慣相愛？

外景結束後堂本剛讓相方把髮圈還他，伸出手等對方往上面套，面無表情的堂本光一卻遲遲沒有動作。

「為什麼？」

「那本來就是我的。」

「你的就是我的。」

「快點，我要回家。」

「我也要回家啊。」

堂本剛一臉嫌棄，他到底是怎樣跟這個幼稚鬼耗了將近三十年的。半同居的生活總是被他拿來玩這種文字遊戲，把自己搞得糊裡糊塗了就順著勢纏到自己家來，每次都一臉得瑟地說「回家啊」，最後會發生什麼事不言而喻。

「上週就說了明天早上要去跟樂隊錄音。」

「我又沒要幹嘛。」

這是堂本剛聽過最敷衍的謊話。

「你又不用綁頭吧，髮圈放我這有什麼不好的。」

「你也沒有要綁頭髮啊。」

得瑟的狐狸被小熊貓制服，一個音節都發不出來。

最後髮圈物歸原主了，看著空空如也的手腕，堂本光一不知道這算不算一場成功的交易，失去了一直以來細心照料的髮圈，換來了充滿著被發現的刺激感下的一個深吻。

以前總是有報導說這陰暗的兩人組關係不好，三到五天就要鬧解散，現在細想也不能怪別人這樣猜想。

無論心情好心情不好，就是要挑起對方的情緒，各種雞毛蒜皮的事都要吵一番才滿意，吵到快有結論了，其中一方肯定又要繞回起點在吵一次，沒到對方憋不住笑就不罷休。

能這樣相處的，通常只有兩種可能性。

不和或相愛。

極致的厭惡，長青的戀愛。

顯然誰都不敢聯想到後者，堂本剛也理解，畢竟當事人也畫了將近十年才意識到可能是後者。

站在浴室的鏡子前，他嘗試用要回來的髮圈綁起頭髮，才繞到第二圈，頭髮已經從圈內滑出，用行動證明著自己還不需要被綁起來。

盡量把頭髮往臉上梳，連瀏海也往下梳直到蓋住一邊眼睛，小心翼翼地張開眼，在髮絲之間瞇著眼觀察著頭髮長度，前幾個月才乾脆地對髮型師點頭的人嘆了口氣。

下個月的預約先取消吧。

一邊想著等一下要聯絡髮型師，一邊為自己的短髮做著各種造型，換著角度看，手偶爾放在唇下擺出拍雜誌封面時的表情，他看了又看，幾乎每種表情和髮型都看了個遍。

自己，還蠻能看吧？

是步入四十歲的轉變嗎，他總覺得跟堂本光一變得沒那麼親密了。

不是自己喝醉後亂親一通的親密，也不是床上的親密，感覺就是少了那麼一點，那麼一點...耳鬢廝磨？

搖搖頭立馬快速地洗了把臉，本來還想吃過飯在洗澡的看著被自己弄得濕透的上衣，便直接取了居家服準備洗澡。

綿密的泡泡打在頭上，細心地按摩著頭皮，按著按著便出神了，他突然想到某個女演員在節目上說過，當接到需要頭髮長一點的角色時，如果沒有跟現在的長度相差太多，多洗幾次頭就能達到想要的效果。

散發著百合香味的泡泡裡，十指格外勤勞地工作。

第二天幼稚鬼被經紀人罵了，已經快半百的人正坐在樂室，經紀人警告著他管理好私生活，一夜之間黑眼圈重得像熊貓似的，憔悴的樣子什麼化妝品都遮不了，不知道還以為吸毒去了。

連反駁的力氣都沒有，正坐的人困得左搖右擺，門再次關上後趴在榻榻米上，幾秒沒有動靜，再緩慢地卷縮起來，像一隻昨天頭魚去了的貓。

雖然不知道相方昨晚是幹嘛去了，但本能告訴堂本剛這多多少少是做給自己看的，不就不讓來個一次兩次，用得著嗎，你那麼矯情嗎堂本光一。

「有必要嗎你。」

「我昨晚打遊戲去了。」

「打遊戲就打遊戲，又不是讓你去賣命。」

把臉悶在雙臂中，還游離於睡夢與現實之間的人口齒不清地回應了幾句。

「什麼？」

「我說、『有那麼憔悴嗎？』」

撐起身子翻弄了一下像鳥窩一樣的頭，堂本光一臉眼都還沒完全睜開，坐得像顆被颱風吹彎得老樹一樣。

交疊的雙腿不自然地換了一下方向，堂本剛無聲地往嘴裡放入一瓣橘子，故意放慢咀嚼的速度。

圓滾滾的雙眸眨了眨，什麼也沒說。

吞下橘子後轉身對著鏡子整理頭髮，時不時拿起化妝品補補妝，剛才的問題彷彿沒有存在過。

坐在地上的堂本光一不解，但也沒覺得奇怪，言語在他們之間本來就沒有那麼的重要，都快三十年了。

反倒是故意背向自己的舉動，讓他有點鬱悶。

堂本剛怕是又再胡思亂想些什麼。

午飯是自己最愛的咖哩便當，但橘子卻早已塞滿了胃，吃了幾口覺得有點難受，撐著很難受，其他地方也很難受，今早錄歌沒錄好頭有點疼，最近氣壓不穩定耳朵和膝蓋都有點難受，還有別的地方，總之就是難受。

都怪堂本光一，昨晚沒睡好怪他，那個別的地方難受也怪他。

在樂室那個問題，他一點都不想回答。

連想都不想想，那時候硬是吃下的橘子，酸得自己快要哭出來。

每嚼一口鼻子就越是發酸，每吞下一瓣眼眶就越是發熱。

他快要哭出來了。

但他不想說，也不想去想。

你老了啊。

這樣的話，節目上還能當玩笑講講，可當時樂室裡就他們兩個人。

哪來第三個人控制自己不要往衰老的下一階想呢？

「剛？」

回過神來坐在身旁的人一臉關切，雙眉鎖緊，他伸出手揉揉自己的頭，順著後腦勺到後頸，力度剛好地按摩著後頸。

「耳朵不舒服了？」

「沒有......」

「最近氣壓都不穩定，我們下次複診再問問醫生有沒有辦法。」

「沒事，醫生都要被你問煩了。」

堂本光一輕輕笑了，整張臉埋在他的髮絲裡，吸著讓人安心的百合味，鼻尖時不時蹭蹭他的耳背。

「膝蓋呢？難受要告訴我。」

「沒事，都習慣了，老毛病。」

「那就是難受了。」

溫熱的手撫上膝蓋，帶著平穩的節奏打著轉，雖然生理上沒什麼用，但至少心理上還是蠻管用的。

「沒事，沒事。」

從堂本剛的髮絲中抽離，相較他要在粗糙一點的手掌捧著他的側臉，拇指指腹再嘴角突起那塊來回撫摸著，溫柔似水的聲音響起：

「Tsuyo還有覺得難受的地方嗎？」

把頭都交託給讓人安心的手掌，被問的人垂眼看看自己手腕上的髮圈，眨了眨眼，再看看因為徹夜未眠眼底兩圈暗青的堂本光一，逃避似地躲到那人的頸窩。

手上的那圈棗紅早已脫下，默默地為那隻空出來的手戴上。

吃橘子的感覺，一下子好像又要湧出來。

皺著眉強忍著，熟悉的指腹反射性擦過他的淚溝處，那裡明明什麼都沒有。

我還想讓你幫我綁頭髮呢。

再簡單不過的願望，突然沈重得說不出口。

「剛君要把頭髮留長嗎？」低沈的嗓音再次響起，他抱緊自己，手在肩上輕拍著，一下接著一下。

「不知道......」憋不住的哭腔流出，堂本剛抓緊黑色外套的尾端。

「等頭髮留長了，我再幫你綁起來吧。」

肩上的平穩的節奏停下，把手提到他眼前，得意地甩甩帶著髮圈的手，圈在手腕的棗紅再把弄中搖晃，視線在一瞬間模糊，水汽爬上眼眶，等待著睫毛扇下。

是為什麼呢？

一個什麼都很快上手，卻偏偏學不會搭配衣服。

一個說著嫌棄的話，卻連買瓶洗髮水都要問對方喜不喜歡。

總是拌嘴，有話卻不愛好好說。

那些別有用心的互相折騰，是為什麼呢？

「你每次都綁得亂七八糟。」

「哪有，明明就綁得很好。」

「才剛從車下來就散了。」

「那是因為你睡著了一直蹭到椅背。」

「還不是因為你技術差。」

「我技術差不差你還不清楚？」

堂本剛紅著臉槌了一下結實的胸膛，被槌的人笑得更開，順手又揉揉他圓滾滾的腦袋。

「色老頭。」

「是你管教無方。」

雙手從堂本光一懷裡抽出來要打一頓的架勢，早就預料到那人快速抓著他雙手，較勁了一下，最後又演變成曖昧的撫摸。

「還難受嗎？這裏。」抓著比自己小一點的手敲敲堂本剛的左胸位置，他側著頭問。

「氣，特別氣。」

「誰惹我們家Tsuyo了。」

「另一個堂本。」

噘著富士山嘴毫無表情地俯視著另一位堂本，要是後被看見這樣的表情，怕是真的會誤以為自己生氣了。

哪像他，眯起雙眼笑的像狐狸似的，等一下怕是又要當自己小孩一樣說什麼「乖乖不要生氣」。

工作結束後堂本光一成功說服堂本剛讓自己留宿，回家安頓好pan之後便直奔去他家，進去之前在門外聽見堂本剛在打電話，好像是在跟髮型師取消下個月的預約。

「嗯，可能再留長吧，嗯、好的好的，謝謝。」

低頭看看手腕上的棗紅色髮圈，瞄準掛掉電話的那一刻飛快地按下密碼鎖，他打開門給客廳中央的人一個擁抱。

「幹、幹嘛？」

被嚇到的人還沒回過神來，雙臂還滿地拍拍闖入者的背。

「剛...」

「什麼，你這樣一撞我骨頭都要散了。」

鬢角迎來久違的親暱，堂本光一埋在那裡深深地吸了一口，鬚根擦過耳尖讓堂本剛縮了一下，但被作俑者的另一隻手固定在原位不讓躲開。

低沈且沙啞的聲線從耳尖順著骨頭的弧度溜進耳中，讓人臉紅耳赤的話埋在最深處。

還未完全點頭便被抱起往臥室走去，聽著凌亂又著急的步伐在木地板響起，被晃得有點暈船感覺的堂本剛滿足又迷糊地想——

那些別有用心的互相折騰，是為了相愛吧。

-END-


End file.
